Talk:Wesley Crusher
OK, I gotta call "foul" on this one. I know that Wesleys middle name is "Eugene" because he was named for Gene Roddenberry. What is your source for "Robert"?--Turtletrekker 07:14, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :Curiously, Memory Alpha gives him the middle name Robert, also (though they don't make the source of that clear, either). Wesley was GR's middle name, but I think that was the only one of Gene's names he was given. (Maybe you're thinking of Thomas Eugene Paris?) --70.94.229.133 16:24, 29 May 2006 (UTC) I might have been thinking of Paris, and I'll grant you what Memory Alpha says, but they are really no more "official" than we are, and just as prone to make mistakes. I'd still like to know the source for "Robert" as this is absolutely the first I've heard of this.--Turtletrekker 21:36, 29 May 2006 (UTC) 83.100.255.75 finally sourced Wesly's middle name with this snarky addition to the page (removed by me):((Wesley's middle name is of extreme contention among fans. Conundrum gave him a middle initial of A., but Family showed a suitcase with his middle name as Robert. Despite both of these onscreen - canon - names, the fact that Wesley was, in Roddenberry's words, his own younger self, means many fans keep the belief that his middle name is - or should be - Eugene)). --Emperorkalan 23:38, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :According to the TNG Companion, an unused scene in "Family" established Wesley's middle initial as "R" (info that was supposedly was repeated on Beverly's bio in "Conundrum" -- I assume some viewer mistook the "R" for an "A" in the Okudagram), and that he was named for Jack's father, Richard Wesley Crusher. If "Family" is the source of the claim that his middle name was "Robert", the Companion doesn't mention it. (As an aside, Jack's middle initial is also given as "R" in that episode -- it is Jack's old trunk, not Wesley's, that we see in that episode.) --70.94.229.133 23:46, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::That's good to know. It'd be even better if a certain someone would learn to use the discussion pages to speak to the rest of us so we could hash these things out in a halfway-sensible manner. --Emperorkalan 00:00, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :::Second what Emperorkalan said. I take what we do here seriously, which is why I wanted a source. I enjoy the discussion pages and find them to be an essential an invaluable tool in what should be group efforts.--Turtletrekker 00:16, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Okay, I'll remember that you wrote all the above in May...that you all discovered I was new to non-wiki and had REALLY not gotten the fact there even WAS a word 'discussion' to be clicked on, for ages. You also learnt I was NOT being a...was it, toad?...or something netspeak...nor being snarky. Regardless, now it's Late July and I've read that the original source for 'Robert' isn't as clear-cut, you can edit/change it if you believe it should be... Stripey. :OK, so now it's "R.". I think everyone thought someone else involved would change it. --Emperorkalan 02:48, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Don't know where to put the following so I randomly picked here. I'm back from holiday and look forward to seeing all the new additions :) Stripey1. :I don't think we've met, but welcome back anyway. :) --Bok2384 13:29, 08 August 2006 (UTC) Just to add to the confusion, I have noted that his middle name is given as "Eugene" on pg 321 of A Time for War, A Time for Peace. Jdvelasc 18:43, 22 March 2007 (UTC). Then I vote we use that middle name from now on! And I'll never bother anyone with 'R', 'A' or 'Robert' again, lol. Who's with me? Stripey. I knew that I read "Eugene" somewhere! LOL! --Turtletrekker 02:56, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Possible discrepancy? Is it worth mentioning the discrepancy between the story given in the novel about Wesley arriving at the wedding ceremony naked, and a deleted scene in Nemesis in which Wesley explains that he had been given a post aboard the Titan (and by implication must have returned to a Starfleet commission at some intervening point)? 24.89.207.7 23:25, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :Only if that deleted scene also got into the novelization. --8of5 00:10, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::IIRC it did--Robert Treat 18:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC). :::Yup. --TimPendragon 19:38, 28 November 2008 (UTC)